Development is ongoing for various types of techniques for supporting mass health examinations primarily aimed at early discovery of breast cancer. One of these is mammography screening which utilizes a breast imaging technique using X-ray. However, in mammography screening, when imaging of a breast having high tissue density is performed using X-ray, there is a possibility that accurate rendering of a lesion area is not possible, such as when the lesion is hidden in normal tissue, and so on. Furthermore, since imaging in mammography screening is performed with the breast being forcefully compressed vertically or horizontally, some subjects feel discomfort. As such, studies are being carried out on techniques for taking images of breasts using ultrasound in which the possibility of overlooking lesions is low and the burden on the subject is low.